Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)
Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) is a movie directed and co-written by Paul Feig that restarts the franchise with an origin story featuring a team of female Ghostbusters. It is tentatively set to release on July 15, 2016. Ghostbusters Official Facebook 1/27/15 Coming Soon "Sony Pictures Dates 16 Films Through 2019" 8/5/15 Read Here Before Editing this Page Because of the nature of this page, only administrators can edit currently. However suggesting content to be added can be done on Talk:Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). Citing must be done for anything posted. Rumors should not be posted on this site. Known Movie Scripts *Title Unknown - 2014 (Paul Feig and Katie Dippold collaboration) Development On August 2, 2014, it was reported Paul Feig was Sony Pictures' first choice for the the director. Allegedly, the film will be a reboot focusing on female Ghostbusters. The Hollywood Reporter 8/2/14 The script would be reportedly written from scratch. Variety 8/2/14 No formal negotiations have took place yet. On September 2, 2014, Ivan Reitman confirmed he met with Feig. Reitman said he would still be producing the new movie. Collider Interview 9/2/14 On October 8, 2014, Paul Feig tweeted he was officially the director and would co-write with Katie Dippold. The Hollywood Reporter 10/8/14 Sony confirmed through Twitter as well. Sony Tweet 10/8/14 Feig tweeted it was official and he would be the director and co-write with past collaborator Katie Dippold. He reiterated female Ghostbusters would be involved. paulfeig Tweet 10/8/14 In an interview later in the day, Feig revealed he was contacted by Sony and Ivan Reitman a number of months ago (from March 31 to May 31, 2014) when he was in Budapest shooting his new movie "Spy". When he returned to the States, Feig had lunch with Sony Pictures co-chairman Amy Pascal. Over the next few days, he thought of an all female cast and setting the story in the present where the existence of ghosts aren't credible. The movie would be a restart and an origin story. When asked on the connection to the two movies, Feig said there will be nods and cameos in some part but currently 'everything is up for grabs'. At San Diego Comic Con, in July, Feig and his producing partner Jessie Henderson met with Katie Dippold and talked Ghostbusters. Currently, there is a rough rough outline - 'what the basic characters to do', 'the world' and 'what the rules of the world are'. Inside Movies EW Phone Interview 10/8/14 On December 10, 2014, Rebel Wilson confirmed she had a meeting with Feig but would consider a role after seeing the finished script. Today 12/10/14 On December 11, 2014, Jennifer Lawrence admitted she had dinner with Feig but it is unclear if it was a social engagement, general meeting, or for Ghostbusters specifically. Lawrence seemed to imply she wasn't up for a role, "I had dinner with him... I will never cross streams." Cinema Blend 12/11/14 On December 12, 2014, in light of the Sony hacking incident, some alleged discussions about Ghostbusters were revealed. David Steinberg, the head of the Sony's legal department, allegedly discussed "aggressive litigation" strategy against Bill Murray and alternatives, such as seeking someone else, with general counsel Leah Weil. In an October 8, 2013 email between Ivan Reitman and co-chair Amy Pascal, they are looking for a 'clever way to connect the movie to the original franchise so that we can use all the assets and everything that is great about the original franchise' and listed Jennifer Lawrence, Emma Stone, Melissa McCarthy, Amy Schumer, and Lizzy Caplan as actors who have already expressed interest in a role. The Wrap 12/12/14 On January 9, 2015, Melissa McCarthy was said to be in early talks but her busy schedule could prevent her from taking on a role. Jillian Bell and Cecily Strong were also reported to be meeting with Paul Feig soon. Shooting for the movie is supposedly set for June 2015. THR 1/9/15 On January 15, 2015, Feig confirmed the story would take place in New York and there will be "fun nods to the old movie." Coming Soon 1/15/15 On January 27, 2015, it was reported in Melissa McCarthy signed on and Kristen Wiig, Kate McKinnon and Leslie Jones are in negotiations with Sony. THR 1/27/15 "New All Female Ghostbusters Cast" Paul Feig Tweet 1/27/15 Sony Pictures released a tentative release date of July 22, 2016. Sony Pictures Facebook 1/27/15 On February 17, 2015, Dan Aykroyd confirmed he was an Executive Producer on the film. Fox Business FB clip 2/17/15 On February 18, 2015, Dan Aykroyd, while on Unmasked with Ron Bennington on Sirius XM, revealed he would be making contributions to the script. The I Bang, transcript of Dan Aykroyd on "Unmasked with Ron Bennington" on Sirius XM 2/18/15 On March 9, 2015, it was reported the movie would be part of a shared universe continuity that would lead up to a team up movie like "Marvel's The Avengers." Badass Digest 3/9/15 On April 20, 2015, it was reported the budget under the Tom Rothman era was cut from Amy Pascal's original $169 million to $154 million. Allegedly, Paul Feig made adjustments to the script to cut costs, Melissa McCarthy is being paid $14 million, and Feig just north of $10 million. THR "'Ghostbusters' Budget Cut, Fox Execs Courted: Tom Rothman Puts His Stamp on Sony" 4/20/15 On June 5, 2015, Dan Aykroyd, while at the American Film Institute's 43rd Life Achievement Award ceremony the previous night, revealed he read a script for the movie. Extra TV "Dan Aykroyd Reveals He’s Read the New ‘Ghostbusters’ Script: ‘Oh Man, It's Hot’" 6/5/15 On June 10, 2015, it was reported Chris Hemsworth joined the cast as the receptionist. THR "Chris Hemsworth Joins 'Ghostbusters' Reboot as Receptionist" 6/10/15 Paul Feig confirmed the casting on his Twitter account. paulfeig Tweet 6/10/15 On June 29, 2015, Paul Feig posted a photo of the Ghostbusters' uniforms. paulfeig Tweet 6/29/15 On June 30, 2015, Paul Feig posted a photo of a Proton Pack. paulfeig Tweet 6/30/15 On July 4, 2015, Paul Feig provided photos and measurements of a Particle Thrower. paulfeig Tweet 7/4/15 On July 5, 2015, Paul Feig provided a photo and measurements of a Proton Pack. paulfeig Tweet 7/5/15 On July 6, 2015, it was reported Michael K. Williams was in talks to join the supporting cast. Variety 7/6/15 It was also reported Andy Garcia was cast as the Mayor of New York, Matt Walsh as Rourke, anchor Pat Kiernan as himself, and Williams' character was named Hawkins. The Wrap "'Ghostbusters' Casts Andy Garcia, Cecily Strong, Michael K. Williams in Sony’s Paul Feig Reboot (Exclusive)" 7/6/15 Paul Feig posted a photo of a Proton Pack with parts labeled. paulfeig Tweet 7/6/15 On July 7, 2015, it was reported Neil Casey was cast as a villain named Rowan. Deadline "'Ghostbusters' Reboot Finds Its Bad Guy: Neil Casey" 7/7/15 Paul Feig posted a photo of the Ecto-1. paulfeig Tweet #1 7/7/15 He followed up and posted the rear of the new Ecto-1. paulfeig Tweet #2 7/7/15 On July 8, 2015, it was reported the Proton Pack was on display at the Mattel booth at San Diego Comic Con. GBofSC FB #1 7/8/15 GBofSC FB #2 7/8/15 On July 10, 2015, Paul Feig tweeted the four Ghostbusters in their jumpsuits and wearing their Proton Packs in front of the new Ecto-1. paulfeig Tweet 7/10/15 On July 14, 2015, it was rumored Dan Aykroyd will have a cameo in the movie as a taxi cab driver who says the iconic "I ain't afraid of no ghosts" credo to Kristen Wiig's character and she points out he said a double negative. The scene was allegedly filmed on the night of July 13. Indie Revolver "Dan Aykroyd's Cameo in Paul Feig's Ghostbusters Revealed!!" 7/14/15 It was reported Dan Aykroyd confirmed as much on his Facebook account saying "ON SET OF GHOSTBUSTERS SHOOTING MY SCENE WITH THE FUNNY AND BEAUTIFUL KRISTEN WIIG. LADY GB'S are adorable, beautiful,..." but the post was since removed. /Film "Dan Aykroyd Confirms Cameo in Paul Feig's 'Ghostbusters'" 7/14/15 ProtonCharging FB 7/14/15 Aykroyd's post On July 29, 2015, in an interview, Paul Feig stated there will "eerie, pants-shitting ghosts as the anchor of the film" and little CGI as possible will be used. The tone of the movie will be a "realistic workplace-comedy vibe." An anecdote reveals he "spent seven hours sampling colors with Popsicle sticks and hollering orders to a crew of slime day-laborers who firehosed batches out of custom nozzles, sprayers, and pumps—all in an effort to test out spectral "dispersal patterns." His top three slimes moved on to a screen test, where they were dumped on heads and flung against walls while he rolled tape. The result is one secret formula ("tapioca flour!" is all he'll offer) but a variety of thicknesses." GQ Interview Paul Feig 7/29/15 On August 5, 2015, on a list of films planned through 2019, Sony revealed the release date for Ghostbusters was moved up one week to July 15. Coming Soon "Sony Pictures Dates 16 Films Through 2019" 8/5/15 On August 8, 2015, it was rumored Bill Murray arrived late this week in Boston to reportedly film a role. Super Hero Hype "Bill Murray Spotted on His Way to the Ghostbusters Set" 8/8/15 On August 21, 2015, at 2:26 pm, Chris Hemsworth tweeted he finished filming his parts in the movie. chrishemsworth Tweet 8/21/15 On August 31, 2015, Bill Murray admitted Kristen Wiig and Melissa McCarthy's involvement in the film and Paul Feig had influence on him to appear in the movie. It was a decision that ate at him for years. He also wanted to make sure it was known he approved of the movie and appearing on it would cement that. Vulture "Bill Murray on Why He Did Ghostbusters Cameo" 8/31/15 On September 20, 2015, it was rumored Annie Potts would cameo as a hotel clerk. Flickering Myth "Annie Potts to Cameo in Ghostbusters" 9/20/15 On September 25, 2015, Paul Feig confirmed Sigourney Weaver would make an appearance in the movie. paulfeig Tweet 9/25/15 On October 7, 2015, in an interview, Rick Moranis confirmed he declined an offer to cameo in the movie citing he's 'very picky' and didn't see much sense in 'one day of shooting on something I did 30 years ago.' THR "Rick Moranis Reveals Why He Turned Down 'Ghostbusters' Reboot" 10/7/15 On November 5, 2015, it was reported some easter eggs and callbacks included Slimer, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, and P.K.E. Meters. Den of Geek "Ghostbusters: New Film Bringing Hat-Tips to Original" 11/5/15 On November 12, 2015, a logline for the movie was reported. It read, "With paranormal activity on the rise, a Columbia University academic, her ghost-chasing friend, the friend’s business partner, and an MTA employee join forces to bust ghosts and save New York." Den of Geek "Ghostbusters: the studio's logline for the new film" 11/12/15 On December 9, 2015, it was reported Charles Dance has a role in the movie. Inverse "Paul Feig's 'Ghostbusters' Will Feature Tywin Lannister (a.k.a. Charles Dance)" 12/9/15 On January 11, 2016, during an appearance on Hollywood Today Live, Annie Potts remained cryptic about a possible cameo in the movie. Potts only said, "That could be true." Hollywood Today 1:38-1:40 mark "Is Annie Potts in the Ghostbusters Remake?" Live 1/11/16 Charles Dance commented his character is a straight man to the Ghostbusters and neither a hero nor villain - the character "just doesn't understand and appreciate the whole Ghostbusting thing. He is English as well." Radio Times "Charles Dance confirms his “straight man” role in the Ghostbusters reboot: "He just doesn’t understand the whole Ghostbusting thing"" 1/11/16 On January 15, 2016, equipment props from the movie were present at a Rocket Licensing event. GBNJ Facebook 1/15/16 Feigbusters Tweet 1/13/16 On February 23, 2016, Ernie Hudson confirmed he has a cameo in the movie as well as Bill Murray, Dan Aykroyd, Sigourney Weaver, and Annie Potts. The cameos are in different points in the movie. People "Ernie Hudson Talks Ghostbusters Cameo, and Returning Along with Most of the Original Crew" 2/23/16 On February 25, 2016, Michael K. Williams confirmed he plays a FBI agent working for the Mayor of New York City. He is tasked with helping to cover up paranormal activity as a 'flash in the sky.' He confirmed doing a scene with Slimer. Entertainment Weekly "Michael K. Williams talks Ghostbusters: 'I'm in a scene with Slimer!'" 2/25/16 On March 5, 2016, Andrew Shaffer confirmed the Higgins Science Institute will be explored in the movie. andrewtshaffer Tweet 3/5/16 On March 9, 2016, it was reported during the trailer screening, Paul Feig confirmed a scheduling conflict was the reason Jennifer Lawrence was briefly considered for the cast - the shooting schedule of the movie and the shooting schedule of X-Men: Apocalypse. Yahoo! "Paul Feig Explains Why Jennifer Lawrence Couldn't Join Ghostbusters" 3/9/16 Filming The codename for the movie is Flapjack. WS Development June 17, 2015 memo to tenants about Columbia Pictures film Flapjack Principal photography started on June 18, 2015 in Boston and ended on September 19, 2015 in New York City. Preproduction On January 15, 2015, Feig confirmed filming would take place in New York. Coming Soon 1/15/15 On February 13, 2015, it was reported pre-production was already underway and a good part of the movie would be filmed in Boston. Filming would start in the spring. Boston Globe 2/13/15 On March 5, 2015, it was reported some filming would take place in Boston and sets were already in the process of being constructed. Boston Herald 3/5/15 On March 17, 2015, in an interview, Fieg revealed interiors will be filmed in Boston and a number of exteriors will be filmed in New York. Collider "GHOSTBUSTERS Filming Dates, Location & Rating Revealed; Paul Feig Addresses Fan Reaction" 3/17/15 On May 6, 2015, it was reported shooting was scheduled to start in the "coming days" and Paul Feig was already in Boston prepping to start. Boston Herald 5/6/15 On June 16, 2015, it was reported filming in Boston would start during the week. A section of the financial district will be closed for three nights while filming an "epic ghost invasion of Manhattan." Slimer will allegedly appear. Cameos by Dan Aykroyd and Bill Murray are still in the air. Boston Herald "'Ghostbusters' reboot starts filming in Boston this week" 6/16/15 On June 17, 2015, Paul Feig posted a tweet and implied filming would start on Thursday June 18. paulfeig Tweet 6/17/15 Boston Schedule Filming started on June 18, 2015 and is set to end in mid-September 2015. Project Casting "'Ghostbusters' Reboot Open Casting Call" 6/21/15 There will be filming at the former Everett High School at 538 to 548 Broadway from: *June 18 to 19 *June 22 to 23 Part of the Broadway Plaza in Malden, Massachusetts will be used for talent and production trailers and staff parking from June 17 to June 23. Prep and wrap days at Broadway from Maple Avenue to Pleasant Street 7 am to 7 pm on: *June 4 to 5 *June 8 to 12 *June 15 to 17 *June 24 to 26 Shoot days will take place at: *Broadway from Maple Avenue to Pleasant Street 5 am to 9 pm on **June 18 to June 19 **June 22 to June 23 *Linden Street from Maple Avenue to Pleasant Street 5 am to 9 pm on **June 18 to June 19 **June 22 to June 23 *Pleasant Street from Broadway to Private Alley 5 am to 9 pm on **June 18 to June 19 **June 22 to June 23 On the shoot days June 18 to 19 and June 22 to 23, Linden Street traffic becomes one way traffic towards Hancock Street. There is some traffic control on Broadway on June 18. Everett Police Department officers will be present on shoot days. From about July 7 to July 10, a building at the intersection of Harrison Avenue and Essex Street, Boston, MA 02111 was dressed as a Chinese restaurant. On July 11, filming moved to High Street, between Oliver Street and Franklin Street. On Location Vacations 7/11/15 Leased in June to Columbia and as early as July 27, a crew built a set on a runway left over from SouthField's previous life as the South Weymouth Naval Air Station. An old 32,000-square-foot aircraft hangar will also be used. It will be used for a green-screen stage and special effects photography during Boston filming. Wicked Local Rockland "'Ghostbusters' reboot to begin filming at SouthField" 8/8/15 On August 14, 2015, The Castle at Boston University was dressed as the "Historic Aldridge Mansion Museum" for filming on August 17. Boston "Has 'Ghostbusters' made its way to Boston University?" 8/17/15 On August 26, 2015, filming took place at the Ames Mansion at Borderland State Park from Tuesday August 25 to Friday August 28. "Easton mansion a scary good fit for new Ghostbusters movie" 8/26/15 Boston On June 18, 2015, set photos from Boston began emerging of Kristen Wiig going to the former Everett High School dressed as Bronx Kuyper Middle School. The school's exterior was draped with banners that read "Higgs Science Institute." A taxicab dressed as a New York City taxi cab was seen. Wiig walked past two people brawling. Paul Feig was also seen. Melissa McCarthy and Kate McKinnon were also seen in filming in costume. Boston "Here are the first photos from the set of ‘Ghostbusters’" 6/18/15 Boston Herald "Sneak peek as ‘Ghostbusters’ reboot starts shooting in Everett" 6/18/15 ET Online "First Pictures From 'Ghostbusters' Are Here! See Kristen Wiig in Costume" 6/18/15 People "Check Out Melissa McCarthy, Kristen Wiig and Kate McKinnon in First Photos from the Ghostbusters Set" 6/18/15 On June 20, 2015, amateur footage published on June 19 recorded exterior filming of Melissa McCarthy and Kate McKinnon's characters hailing a cab and Kristen Wiig's character sends them off with a short line. Comic Book "Ghostbusters Hail A Taxi In First Footage From Paul Feig's Reboot" 6/20/15 user GASP! YouTube 6/19/15 On June 30, 2015, Melissa McCarthy was seen in a jumpsuit and Kristen Wiig was wearing a Proton Pack in civies. ET Online "Melissa McCarthy Rocks the Iconic 'Ghostbusters' Costume and It's Awesome" 6/30/15 On July 7, 2015, the new Ecto-1 was spotting at a building at the intersection of Harrison Avenue and Essex Street, Boston, MA 02111. It was dressed as a Chinese restaurant. Universal Hub "Chinatown block gets even Chinatownier, if only for a little while" 7/7/15 On July 8, 2015, filming continued at the Chinatown set. instagram #1 sluken18 7/8/15 Leslie Jones was sighted filming. SNLinReview tweet #1 7/8/15 Along with Ghostbusters branded motorcycles. SNLinReview tweet #2 7/8/15 Amateur footage was taken of Kate McKinnon driving the Ecto-1. One of her punking Kristen Wiig and another picking up Melissa McCarthy and Leslie Jones. instagram #2 sluken18 7/8/15 instagram #3 sluken18 7/8/15 instagram #1 nerdtastic_girl 7/8/15 instagram #2 nerdtastic_girl 7/8/15 Also seen on set were Honda motorcycles with the license plate "Ecto-2" instagram #3 nerdtastic_girl 7/8/15 instagram #4 nerdtastic_girl 7/8/15 On July 9, 2015, all four actors were seen in jumpsuits. BuzzFeed "First Set Photos Of The New "Ghostbusters" Cast" 7/9/15 On July 10, 2015, a blond stuntman in a jumpsuit appeared to be possessed by a ghost and drove off on the Ecto-2 bike. Kate McKinnon's stunt double was seen dangled out the window of headquarters and saved by Leslie Jones after Melissa McCarthy fails to hold on. Ecto-1 soon leaves headquarters. In another scene, Michael K Williams and Matt Walsh arrive in black suits from a black SUV and take the Ghostbusters with them after they finish talking to police officers. Comic Book 7/13/15 On July 15, 2015, a set piece resembling New York's 50 Street subway stop with a green screen was spotted in Somerville's Union Square. Kjmass1 tweet 7/15/15 Filming was scheduled at Batterymarch Street and Milk Street from 7 pm to 5 am. OnlyInBos Tweet 7/15/15 Daily Mail "Melissa McCarthy and Kate McKinnon slip into Ghostbusters jumpsuits as they shoot scenes for the all-female reboot in Boston" 7/16/15 On August 6, 2015, it was reported Ozzy Osburne was at Boston's Citi Wang Theatre, portraying the frontman of a metal band in the "Rock Revenge Fest featuring Ozzy Osbourne" as part of a "12 Hour Marathon of Metal." On July 27 to 31, the Citi Wang Theatre was dressed as the Stonebrook Theatre. Billboard "Ozzy Osbourne to Front a Metal Band in the 'Ghostbusters' Reboot?" 8/6/15 On August 17, 2015, photos of Chris Hemsworth in a jumpsuit riding an Ecto-2 was taken. Vanity Fair 8/17/15 On August 26, 2015, filming took place at the Ames Mansion at Borderland State Park from Tuesday August 25 to Friday August 28. Location manager Charlie Harrington hinted it is a major location in the movie and the Ghostbusters go there on a call to bust a ghost. Sigourney Weaver was rumored to be involved in the scenes being filmed. "Easton mansion a scary good fit for new Ghostbusters movie" 8/26/15 On September 15, 2015, filming started at the Stonehurst estate in Waltham. Waltham Patch "'Ghostbusters' Starts Filming in Waltham This Week" 9/15/15 New York On September 10, 2015, it was reported filming will take place in Tribeca at Church Street and Duane Street on Saturday, September 12. On Location Vacations 'Ghostbusters' filming in NYC this weekend 9/10/15 Tribeca Citizen Seen & Heard: "Ghostbusters" Reboot Shooting Here 9/10/15 On September 12, 2015, the Ecto-1 cars and Ecto-2 were seen on Chambers Street between Church and Broadway. Kristen Wiig was seen driving Ecto-1. Filming also took place in Midtown over the weekend. Tribeca Citizen "Seen & Heard: "Ghostbusters" Vehicles" 9/13/15 Gothamist "Photos: Ghostbusters Spotted Filming Around Tribeca" 9/13//15 Ecto-1 was seen in front of the Surrogate's Court at 31 Chambers Street. instagram user nuzzyfuzzy 9/12/15 On September 13, 2015, before 9:30 am, the Ecto-1 was seen south of Central Park by P.J. Carney's on 7th Avenue between W 58th Street and W 57th Street. twitter user Brendon Craigie 9/13/15 A few minutes later, it was seen on West 58th Street, passing the intersection with 8th Avenue. twitter user Leezel Tanglao 9/13/15 On September 15, 2015, Ecto-1 was seen in Morningside Heights by Columbia University's Alfred Lerner Hall at 2920 Broadway. Columbia Spectator "Ghostbusters spotted filming outside Columbia" 9/15/15 On September 19, 2015, at 1:26 pm, Paul Feig tweeted principal photography had wrapped. He posted a photo by the firehouse used in the New York shoots of the original movies. paulfeig Twitter 9/19/15 It was reported Ernie Hudson appeared on set to shoot his cameo. The Hollywood Reporter "Ernie Hudson to Appear in New 'Ghostbusters'" 9/19/15 Post Production On September 9, 2015, Paul Feig hinted a teaser should be released by the end of the year. paulfeig Tweet 9/9/15 On October 28, 2015, in an interview, it was noted Ivan Reitman was going to see a cut of the movie sometime within the next two weeks. EW "Ivan Reitman and Dan Aykroyd examine past and future of Ghostbusters" 10/28/15 On November 4, 2015, in an interview, Paul Feig confirmed he finished his first edit of the movie on Monday. From a prior interview conducted during filming in Boston, there were New York hotel lobby and subway sets. Much of the film was shot with practical effects but there will be some CGI. Chris Gethard shot at least scene but it might not make the final cut. Gethard's character was punched by a Ghostbuster. Feig confirms he shot in digital because he needed the long takes and during filming, he sent by "French hours" or 10 hour days with no lunch. The Interro Bang "Paul Feig Has Finished His First Edit of Ghostbusters and Says It’s Great!" 11/4/15 On March 7, 2016, Paul Feig revealed the movie is still in editing and post but he is just getting ready to test screen a version. paulfeig Tweet 3/7/16 Promotion Online Articles On December 16, 2015, two versions of a promotional image of the four Ghostbusters in the Mercado from a Times Square set was posted. Ghostcorps Facebook 12/16/15 Entertainment Focus "Take a look at the first official Ghostbusters image" 12/16/15 On December 17, 2015, solo posters of each Ghostbuster were released through Time, InStyle, Entertainment Weekly, and People. Kate McKinnon's character Jillian Holtzmann was stated to be a "nuclear engineer, munitions expert, proton wrangler." "Exclusive: See the First Poster of Kate McKinnon in Ghostbusters" Time 12/17/15 Paul Feig described Leslie Jone's Patty Tolan as a "ghost tracker, municipal historian, metaphysical commando." Tolan's poster included what appears to be the P.K.E. Meter. "See Leslie Jones's Ghostbusters Transformation Up-Close in This Exclusive Movie Poster" InStyle 12/17/15 Feig said Kristen Wiig's Erin Gilbert is a "particle physicist, academic firebrand, spectral warrior" with not much of a social life. He also summarized Jillian as the "avant garde researcher," Abby Yates a scientist, and Patty as a transportation official. "Ghostbusters: Meet Kristen Wiig's Erin Gilbert" Entertainment Weekly 12/17/15 Feig describes Melissa McCarthy's Abby Yates as the "paranormal researcher, supernatural scientist, entity trapper." "See Melissa McCarthy Ready to Take Down the Supernatural in Ghostbusters Character Poster" People 12/17/15 On December 29, 2015, an Entertainment Weekly article reported the Ghostbusters will face ghosts of criminals from New York's past, including "Pilgrims, old-timey sailors, Revolutionary War spirits, and even a couple of zoot-suited gangsters." An image of all four Ghostbusters walking past a fire truck on its side accompanied the article. "The new Ghostbusters will be facing some all-time bad guys" Entertainment Weekly 12/29/15 On February 11, 2016, an official first look at the Ecto-2 was posted. IGN "Ghostbusters: First Look Photo of the Ecto-2" 2/11/16 Social Media On February 2, 2016, Ghost Corps reported Sony launched a redesigned Ghostbusters website. Included in the gallery were grabs of Abby, Erin, Jillian, Patty, and Kevin. Ghostcorps Facebook 2/2/16 On February 14, 2016, a new movie poster featuring the logo was released after the teaser trailer. paulfeig Tweet 2/14/16 On February 17, 2016, the Ghostbusters Snapchat posted an image which appeared to be someone's notes titled "The First Cataclysm" with a device schematic of some sort with many part labels including Ectoplasm Target Cell, Positive and Negative Spectral Charge Collectors, and High Voltage Electrodes for Spectral Discrimination. The bottom of the paper reads, "I will lead them" and is noted as an 'evil plan.' Feigbusters Tweet 2/17/16 Articles with Videos On January 12, 2016, at the Critics' Choice Awards red carpet, Paul Feig did a brief Q&A. He reiterating the movie is an origin story, there is a basic Proton Pack but it will change to show an evolution of the hardware in the movie, Kate McKinnon's character (Jillian) is the inventor of the hardware, there are things that fire 'different types of proton shots' and there are many "sidearms." USA Today "New 'Ghostbusters': 4 things we know about the film" article and 46 second video 1/17/16 Print On December 29, 2015, the Entertainment Weekly print edition for the January 8/15, 2016 #1397/98 issue also had the fire truck photo and article as a two page spread on page 44 and 45. The image was photographed by Justin Stephens on September 9, 2015 in Weymouth, Massachusetts. Trailer On February 2, 2016, Paul Feig announced the first full trailer will release at the end of the month. paulfeig Tweet 2/2/16 On February 13, 2016, Sony Pictures released a 28 second teaser trailer reciting "Who Ya Gonna Call?" amid footage of police and national guard gathering in New York City. The full trailer was stated to be set for release on March 3. Sony Pictures Youtube "GHOSTBUSTERS - Trailer Announcement" 2/13/16 On March 2, 2016, Paul Feig revealed the trailer will be posted at 6 am PST/9 am EST/1400 GMT. paulfeig Tweet 3/2/16 For more on advertising for the film, see Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Advertising article. Studio *Columbia Pictures *In association with LStar Capital and Village Roadshow Pictures *An Ivan Reitman/Pascal Pictures Production Crew Script Writers *Paul Feig *Katie Dippold Director *Paul Feig Producer *Ivan Reitman *Amy Pascal Executive Producer *Dan Aykroyd *Michele Imperato Stabile Ghostbusters.com Cast & Crew retrieved 2/2/2016 *Paul Feig *Jessie Henderson *Tom Pollock *Joe Medjuck *Ali Bell *Ben Waisbren Music Supervision *Erica Weis Music *Theodore Shapiro Cast Starring *Melissa McCarthy as Abby Yates Paul Feig on Twitter 07/18/2015 *Kate McKinnon as Jillian Holtzmann paulfeig Tweet 7/16/15 *Leslie Jones as Patty Tolan *Kristen Wiig as Erin Gilbert *Charles Dance *Michael Kenneth Williams *Chris Hemsworth Merchandise Mattel will offer blind bag figures, a board game, collectible figures, and an Ecto-1. In each blind bag figure pack there will be a piece of a particular character. If a consumer buys all four figures, they can assemble a separate ghost. The figures will be made to fit in the Ecto-1. LEGO is involved, Funko will do figures through their Pop! Vinyl line and Rubie's is making costumes. Licensing.biz "Sony Pictures details toy plans for Ghostbusters, Jumanji and Get Smurfy" 11/9/15 On January 6, 2016, Paul Feig also confirmed Diamond Select in addition to Mattel and Funko and estimated over 20 figures in all styles and sizes. paulfeig Tweet #1 1/6/16 The action figures have been in production for months. paulfeig Tweet #2 1/6/16 On January 7, 2016, Paul Feig posted a photo of Mattel's 6" prototype action figures of Abby, Erin, Jillian, and Patty. paulfeig Tweet 1/7/16 On February 1, 2016, Retail Merchandiser magazine previewed some of the merchandise, including the Mattel action figures set for release in July, Simon & Schuster Children's Publishing's book tie-ins, the Proton Pack and Wand kit, and the Ghosts from our Past book. New products mentioned are Hybrid and Fab NY adapting scenes from the movie into T-shirts and backpacks, high end replica Proton Packs for adult collectors, and NKOK making an RC car recreating a scene from the movie. Retailer Merchandiser "Merchandise Monday: Sony Pictures Consumer Products - Ghostbusters" excerpt from January/February 2016 Issue page 79 2/1/16 Digital version Retailer Merchandiser January/February 2016 Issue pages 8-9 2/1/16 On February 5, 2016, the LEGO set was previewed. It will be available July 1 for $59.99. "New, Female-Powered 'Ghostbusters' Lego Set Unleashed (Spoiler Alert!)" Yahoo! Movies 2/5/16 On February 12, 2016, FUNKO figures of the four Ghostbusters, Kevin, the Icon Ghost, and an unnamed ghost were previewed at Toy Fair 2016. They are set for release in May. Funko Blog "Toy Fair Sneak Peek!" 2/12/16 On February 14, 2016, photos of Mattel's 6" inch figures were posted including the four Ghostbusters, Rowan's Ghost, and a red demonic entity. Toy Ark "Toy Fair 2016 – Mattel Ghostbusters 2016" 2/14/16 On February 15, 2016, photos of Mattel's children's Proton Pack, the red demonic entity is named Mayhem, Slimer, and a look at Ecto Minis packs. Ghostbusters News "Mattel reveals a kid sized Ghostbusters proton pack + more!" 2/15/16 "Pixel Dan" Eardley posted a 2 minute 10 second video of a Mattel representative talking about merchandise at the Toy Fair 2016. If you collect all 4 6" Ghostbusters, you can build Rowan, the new bad guy in the movie. The toy particle thrower has a compartment for the mini figures. It can project an image of the figure onto walls. The three pack of Ecto Minis comes with one exclusive figure. But they can also be bought in blind bags. "Pixel Dan" Eardley YouTube "Mattel Ghostbusters 2016 New Action Figures Product Walkthrough at Toy Fair" 2/15/16 For a list of merchandise, see Ghostbusters 2016 Movie Merchandise Wave article. Spoofs On "Conan" season 5 episode 112, originally aired on July 8, 2015, there was a skit called "Wolverine Auditions" that centered on the search to find the next actor to portray Wolverine after Hugh Jackman retires from the role. At the 2:10 to 2:30 mark, actor-comedian Kristen Schaal shows up covered in green Ectoplasm and dressed in a homemade suit wearing a homemade Proton Pack to audition for Ghostbusters. "Nick Offerman, Betty White and more audition to replace Hugh Jackman as Wolverine on Conan" Entertainment Weekly 7/9/15 References Gallery Videos Interviews Ghostbusters Here's The Leader of the Group Ghostbuster Reboot Director Responds to Fan Upset Trailers GHOSTBUSTERS - Official Trailer (HD)| GHOSTBUSTERS - Official International Trailer (HD)| 映画 『ゴーストバスターズ』 予告１ （前売券好評発売中！）|Ghostbusters - Official Trailer (Japan) Images Announcements AnnouncingGhostbustersRebootSonyPicturesFBsc02.png|Sony Pictures confirming that Paul Feig is directing the film. (October 10, 2014) AnnouncingGhostbustersRebootJuly222016SonyPicturesFBsc01.png|Sony Pictures announcing that the film is expected to be released on July 22, 2016. (January 27, 2015.) Ghostbusters2016Banner121715.jpg|Ghostbusters Facebook's new banner image on December 16, 2015 Props NewUniformsPaulFeigsTwitter06292015.jpg|Uniforms posted June 29, 2015 NewPackPaulFeigsTwitter06302015.jpg|Proton Pack posted June 30, 2015 NewThrowerPaulFeigsTwitter07042015.jpg|Particle Thrower posted July 4, 2015 NewPackPaulFeigsTwitter07052015.jpg|Proton Pack posted July 5, 2015 NewPackPaulFeigsTwitter07062015.jpg|Proton Pack, with parts labeled, posted July 6, 2015 NewEcto1PaulFeigsTwitter07072015.jpg|Ecto-1 posted July 7, 2015 New2Ecto1PaulFeigsTwitter07072015.jpg|Looking at Ecto-1 posted July 7, 2015 New3Ecto1PaulFeigsTwitter07072015.jpg|Ecto-1 rear posted July 7, 2015 Filming GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne01.jpg|Day 1: Kristen Wiig at school set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne08.jpg|Day 1: Kristen Wiig at school set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne09.jpg|Day 1: Kristen Wiig at school set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne02.jpg|Day 1: Kristen Wiig and Paul Feig in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne03.jpg|Day 1: Old Everett High School set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne04.jpg|Day 1: Old Everett High School set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne05.jpg|Day 1: Old Everett High School set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne06.jpg|Day 1: Old Everett High School set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne07.jpg|Day 1: NYC taxi at school set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne10.jpg|Day 1: Melissa McCarthy and Kate McKinnon at set GhostbustersRebootMcCarthyinSuitJune30.jpg|Day 13: Melissa McCarthy in a jumpsuit GhostbustersRebootWiigWithPackJune30.jpg|Day 13: Kristen Wiig wearing a Proton Pack HQGhostbustersReboot07072015.jpg|Day 20: Chinatown set at Harrison Avenue & Essex Street HQGhostbustersReboot07082015.jpg|Day 21: Chinatown set at Harrison Avenue & Essex Street (credit: instagram user sluken18) Ecto2Rebootchinatownfilming70915.jpg|Day 21: Chinatown set - Ecto-2 (credit: instagram user nerdtastic_girl) GhostbustersRebootAll4SuitedUp070915.jpg|Day 22: All suited up CrewReadyPaulFeigsTwitter07102015.png|Day 23: The Ghostbusters GhostbustersRebootEcto1OnChambers091215.jpg|Day 88: Ecto-1 on Chambers Street, between Church and Broadway, in New York City (credit: Tribeca Citizen) GhostbustersRebootEcto2OnChambers091215.jpg|Day 88: Ecto-2 parked outside 94A Chambers Street in New York City (credit: Tribeca Citizen) GhostbustersRebootEcto1BySurrogatesCourt091215.jpg|Day 88: Ecto-1 in front of Surrogate's Court on 31 Chambers Street (credit: instagram user nuzzyfuzzy) GhostbustersRebootEcto1belowCentralPark091315.jpg|Day 89: Ecto-1 seen below Central Park on 7th Avenue between W 58th Street and W 57th Street (credit: Twitter user Brendon Craigie) GhostbustersRebootEcto1inMidtown091315.jpg|Day 89: Ecto-1 seen on W 58th Street passing intersection with 8th Avenue (credit: Twitter user Leezel Tanglao) GhostbustersRebootDoubleOnEcto2091315.jpg|Day 89: Kevin stunt double on Ecto-2 in New York City (credit: facebook account Dan Milano) GhostbustersRebootEcto1ByColumbiaUniversity091515.jpg|Day 91: Ecto-1 seen by Columbia University's Afred Lerner Hall (credit Columbia Spectator) Locations Before GhostbustersRebootBronxKuyperMiddleSchoolSept2014.jpg|Everett High School circa September 2014 HQGhostbustersReboot092014.jpg|Chinatown set circa September 2014 SouthWeymouthNavalAirStationGBReboot.jpg|South Weymouth Naval Air Station hangar SouthWeymouthNavalAirStationRunwayGBReboot72715.jpg|Set being built on South Weymouth Naval Air Station runway circa July 27, 2015 TheCastleAndAldridgeMansionMuseumAugust2015.jpg|Boston University's The Castle left, dressed as Aldridge Mansion Museum in mid-August 2015 Promotional Images GhostCorps2016FilmPromoImage12162015.jpg|December 16, 2015 promo image GhostCorps2016FilmSecondPromoImage12162015.jpg|December 16, 2015 second promo image Poster4GB2016.png|Patty Tolan poster December 17, 2015 Poster3GB2016.png|Jillian Holtzmann poster December 17, 2015 Poster2GB2016.png|Erin Gilbert poster December 17, 2015 Poster1GB2016.png|Abby Yates poster December 17, 2015 TheNewGhostbustersWillBeEntertainmentArticle12292015.jpg|Promo image from EW December 29, 2015 (credit: Entertainment Weekly) Ghostbusters2016WebsiteUpdate222016Kevin.jpg|Kevin image from Ghostbusters.com February 2, 2016 Ghostbusters2016WebsiteUpdate222016Jillian.jpg|Jillian image from Ghostbusters.com February 2, 2016 Ghostbusters2016WebsiteUpdate222016Erin.jpg|Erin image from Ghostbusters.com February 2, 2016 Ghostbusters2016WebsiteUpdate222016Abby.jpg|Abby image from Ghostbusters.com February 2, 2016 Ghostbusters2016WebsiteUpdate222016Patty.jpg|Patty image from Ghostbusters.com February 2, 2016 Ghostbusters 2016 Poster.jpg|No Ghost poster February 14, 2016 Promotional Articles EWJan82016GhostbustersPage44and45Combined.jpg|Pages 44-45 in EW print ed. Jan. 8/15, 2016 #1397/98 Category:Films Category:Ghostbusters 2016 Movie